


失败婚姻 番外一（下）

by sususususu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususususu/pseuds/sususususu
Summary: 艺高人胆大的赵云澜决定虎口夺食签下小白菜。





	失败婚姻 番外一（下）

**Author's Note:**

> *番外时间线在原文第11章前。  
> *讲的东西有点多，所以显得很乱。不喜欢的直接跳过章节4就好了。

4

赵云澜带着白宇离开闹哄哄的宴会大厅。

侍者领两人到宴会厅不远的休息室，里面准备了舒服的沙发和精致的茶点。赵云澜进门后对身边的助理交代了两句，就转身锁上门。他身上重，但也不像白宇在医院里常见的虚弱Omega。常年被拘在小小的家里鲜少外出，奔波于炉灶和杂物间之间，孩子的出现更像是一抬汲取他们生命的机器。

赵云澜和他们都不一样。

他仿佛从没有被任何东西困住过，也没有任何东西能困得住他。

“吃吧。别让朱总以为我饿着你。”他下意识地伸手进外套口袋摸了个空，才意识过来自己的烟盒藏在保镖口袋里了。赵云澜只好舔了舔嘴唇缓解烟瘾，又觉得当着白宇的面抽烟实在是不妥，便干脆直截了当地拉他进入话题：

“我开门见山，就问你一句话——你有没有兴趣签约龙影？”

白宇一愣，甜味刚放进嘴的糕点一直蔓延到整个口腔。他从方才赵云澜的话里，也尝到了糕点甜美粘腻的滋味，只是若隐若现连他都不敢确定。

自从离开龙城，和朱一龙回到江城定居之后，白宇一直没有签约朱一龙公司旗下的工作室。朱一龙曾旁敲侧击地暗示过他，但白宇始终在犹豫：一方面他在江城的离婚官司闹得轰轰烈烈，很多人都将他划入「不安分」的标签下，觉得他是个容易生事的人。另一方面白宇虽然很热爱演艺事业，但现实的压力也在迫使他考虑其他的工作。他觉得演艺圈不会这么容易再接纳他一次了。

赵云澜的橄榄枝抛的非常适时，也让他重新审视自己乱七八糟的职业规划。

龙影是一个有绝对实力也非常合适，甚至白宇从没想过的公司。

赵云澜把腿搁到茶几上，优哉游哉地说：“你应该有所耳闻，因为龙城的政策对Omega宽容，所以近些年吸引了很多Omega来龙城就业。”白宇点头，他当年也是因此，还跟着一群Omega一起跑到龙城来的。

他继续说：“早些年的时候，龙城和江城也没有什么区别。”

“那后来是怎么变成这样的？”

赵云澜耸肩，从琳琅满目的糖果里挑了一根棒棒糖拆开，摇着糖棍来缓解烟瘾。甜味在口腔里融化开来，让他的声音和着糖有些含糊不清：“因为龙影。”他说，“一个大的影视公司对于文化和观念有着巨大的影响力。就像龙城晚间新闻，每天只要播放阖家欢乐世界和平，人们就会觉得这个世界非常和谐。政客们不就很喜欢在访谈节目里说，「Omega需要花更多的时间来照顾家庭，不应该在外工作」。”

白宇也听说过无数次：“确实。”

“其实龙城会到今天的地步，没有用多久的时间。即便Omega的人数只有Alpha的三分之一，每年的出生率又持续走低。但他们仍有一定的数量，和Alpha一样受教育，参加工作，婚前还有自己可支配的财产。可以说在结婚之前，Omega和Alpha没有多大的区别，他们有机会选择自己的工作，也应该有权利选择自己的生活。”赵云澜又停下来，吊足了胃口才继续说，“小巍在和我求婚以前做了三件事。在龙影增加了300个可以给Omega的工作岗位，在聘用人选里去掉性别栏和婚姻状况，给同岗位同工时的Omega和Alpha一样的薪酬以及合理增加Omega艺人的出镜率——这都不是重点。重点是他这样做的时候差点气死所有的股东，可是当年龙影的股票涨了。”

说完他兀自笑起来，用抽烟的姿势夹住糖棍。

“不过龙影也不是那么一帆风顺。在我进入公司的第二年，龙影就输过一个官司，当时一位事业正盛的Omega演员被迫和公司解约了。”他眯起眼睛，仿佛在认真回忆那时的细枝末节，“我后来想了一个办法，留住了他。”

白宇疑惑：“你……留住了他？”

他得意洋洋地抬起下颌：“他砸我的窗，我就只好捅漏他的水缸咯。那场附带诉讼的判决结果是因婚约而被迫解约的Omega艺人，违约金由他的丈夫承担。”几乎不会有Alpha能承担得起当红Omega艺人的违约金，但是白宇的公司并没有这么做。“众所周知，一般公司都不会为了Omega艺人的合法权益和艺人的婚约方对簿公堂。无论如何，Omega的婚约只要有了备案就必须执行。但事实上并没有法律明文规定，违约金需要Omega自行承担。你要知道，龙影的每一个艺人都有我和小巍投注的心血。无论是Omega还是Alpha。”

“他后来留下来了吗？”

赵云澜笑着点头：“他现在还在公司里。”

白宇垂眸：“真好，他很幸运，能遇见赵总和沈总……”

他笑着点头，挑起眉毛高调地回答：“你也很幸运。每一个活到你这个年纪的Omega都很幸运，你活下来了，遇到了朱一龙，他能让你有自己的生活。还有很多没能活下来的Omega，因为不管是龙城还是江城，都没有法律阻止残害未出世的Omega。”他倏尔严肃起来，方才嬉笑的脸上顿时多了些人嫌鬼厌的神情，“这个操蛋的社会就是这样。我以前总是认为，Omega连自己的生活都没法选择，不如不生。”

白宇立刻想到自己有过两个未能出世的孩子。

“可是对于活着的人来说，怀念死去的人是更痛苦的事情。”他埋下头，默了半晌终于说出来，“赵总听说过我在江城打离婚官司的事情吧？”

赵云澜眨着眼睛点头。

“我和我的前夫曾做过两次人工授精，但是两次的结果都是Omega。我被要求强制引产了。而且在第一次手术的时候，我做了生殖腔膜瓣的切除，几乎已经不会自然受孕。这个官司我赢了，可是没有人觉得前夫拿走我的财产，带给我身体上的伤害是错误的，也没有人认为他需要补偿我。”他从来没有对朱一龙坦诚过这段经历。即便白宇知道，医院会有无数种理由在无数种合适的场合告诉他，毕竟「Alpha有权知道自己配偶的任何情况」，无论这个Alpha当时有没有决定和Omega走到最后。

赵云澜沉默许久，最后扬了扬手：“抱歉。”

白宇说完，竟有些如释重负：“没什么好「抱歉」的，都已经过去了。在很长一段时间里我惧怕Alpha，也不希望我把龙哥拖到舆论里，但最终我把所有的错误都犯了。”

“你觉得朱一龙是真的喜欢你吗？”

“哥……哥哥对我是真的。”他说得急了，耳朵微微发红。

赵云澜脸如城墙三尺厚，可也不妨碍他看过无数名品演技，还有脸皮纸薄的丈夫沈巍，也会在着急羞赧的时候红耳朵。他把棒棒糖从嘴里拽出来，恨铁不成钢地说：“爱就爱了，管他天王老子！”

“那……”

“那什么那，你结婚之后想和朱总睡的人都从江城排队到龙城了。报纸上猜他地下情人是谁的奖池堪比福利彩票。”他凑近，状作苦口婆心道，“你别看小巍和朱总这种表面上正正经经，其实又长情又霸道，比谁都黑，睡起来特带劲！”

这么直白通俗的语句，白宇再不明白就有鬼了。

 

5

赵云澜又和白宇谈了许久。

临近午夜，晚会也即将结束。走廊上多了些嘈杂的人声。

赵云澜怀着身孕需要休息，白宇适时地站起来告辞。出门前他搭着白宇的肩膀：“听哥一句劝，如果你真的喜欢朱总，还是要和他结婚的好。”他揉了揉鼻子，“我不是劝你非要结婚，只是你要看清楚你选择的究竟是什么。如果你选择的是朱一龙，婚姻就是合法合理的漫长陪伴，因为他不会干涉你的生活。”

“我知道，可我已经……”

赵云澜不慌不忙地打开门让人叫来了李砚。

白宇见到他从口袋里掏出一张名片，经过赵云澜之手传递到白宇面前。赵云澜倚着门框，如果没有高高隆起的肚子，这会是个无比潇洒倜傥的姿势：“成医生是龙城最好的产科医生。”他单眨眼，“如果不想让朱总知道，就来龙城找我。”

他几乎是没有犹豫地把名片收下了。

“我会考虑的。”白宇扶上门把手，又说，“签约的事情我也会考虑的。”

“龙城会变成现在这样，并不是我一个人就能做到的。Omega处于弱势，但也并非要和所有Alpha对立。我们还有很长的路要走，司法不公正我们就需要Omega法官，没有Omega法官我们需要更多Omega法律工作者，没有更多Omega法律工作者我们就让更多的Omega在政法大学受教育。我们需要合法公正，也需要Omega受教育，拥有自己的财产，可以自主选择婚姻，我们还需要时间、金钱和矫正Alpha的固有观念。”他顿了顿，“我们在教育Omega保护自己的同时，也要教会Alpha不去伤害Omega。”

“你选择我，是我能做什么吗？”

“你什么都不用做。你已经是我想要的，自由独立又坚强美丽的Omega。”

就像怒放在悬崖峭壁上的凌霄花，永远无惧黑暗。

 

6

李砚看着白宇离开的背影，万分不解。

“老赵，你跟他说你爸不让你嫁给沈总的事真的假的？”

赵云澜白了他一眼：“当然是真的。不过他一看到小巍掏出价值半个亿的求婚戒指就立刻同意了。”他嘀咕道，“让朱总也去弄一个！睡都睡了还想省钱不成！”

 

Fin


End file.
